Unworthy
by Fangirlgonesupernova
Summary: the aliens got the mew aqua and healed their planet, but it doesn't end there. Faced with insanity and death the mew team must fight against this force, but what if it's their new ally, Pai? Warning; there will be character death. and a lot of blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is going to be a dark story**

**Nick; what are you talking about?**

**Just pay attention! I want to try my hand at horror. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

_**Prolouge;**_

"Kisshu, Taruto, we're here," Pai says, walking to the kitchen of the spaceship where Taruto and Kisshu are eating lunch, "Time to fix our planet."

"Horray! Hey, can we visit the mews in a few months?" Taruto asks.

"Sure, you can see your monkey mew and Kish can try and fail at getting Ichigo to love him," Pai replies.

"Hey! I've come up with a plan! I go, show her what a nice guy I am, become her friend, and wait for Masaya to die or break her heart, then be there for her," Kish says.

"So you want her to get hurt?" Taruto asks.

"Yes- I mean no! I don't want her to be hurt but…" he sighs.

"Can we talk about this later? We need to heal our world," Pai takes the mew aqua out of it's container and opens the door, hundreds of cyniclonians are standing outside, and they cheer when they see the trio. Pai raises his hand after a few seconds and calms them down. "We didn't conquer Earth, but we have something better," he holds up the mew aqua.

"This is mew aqua, it has the power to heal this planet. The humans stay alive, and we live as well, we're going to place this into the heart of the planet, but we don't know what effects it will have on it, so we ask you all stay back, go to your homes and pack your bags, we're moving to the surface."

The crowd cheers again, and begins to disperse. A man with white hair in a ponytail and golden eyes walks up to them.

"So you were a success! How are you all?" he asks.

"We're a bit beat up from the final battle, but we're fine," Pai says.

"Yeah, so can we have some cake for lunch grandpa?" Taruto asks.

"Of course," he laughs, Taruto runs forward and gives him a hug, "and what of you Kisshu? I hear you fell in love?"

"Pai told you!" Kish yells, blushing.

"Of course, I had to give a mission report, I thought it was important to include your new love interest and the fact that you kissed her," Pai says, stepping off of the ship, a backpack thrown over one shoulder.

"I hate you," Kish says.

"Stop talking and let's heal our planet!" Taruto grabs Kish's hand and drags him down the steps, following Pai.

"The mew aqua should react to it-" he stops in front of the charred remains of a house, a pile of ashes and a broken steel frame is the remains of a house, worn from a few years of decay, "great, it's super powerful, and viciously cruel."

"Pai, you aren't going to enter there are you?" Taruto asks, "after all, that's the house where-"

"Taruto, you don't have to enter, but I am going to," Pai says, "Kish, are you coming?"

"Uh.. I'd rather not enter the house where my two adopted brother's parents died," Kish says, "It might be haunted!"

"By our parents…" Pai says, "Alright, I'll be right back." He walks forward, approaching a broken wooden door rotted with decay. He lifts the door and heads down the stairs. 'looks like this part was spared by the fire, hard to believe it's been seven years' he thinks, he reaches the bottom and looks around, various playthings are strewn around a workshop. He moves forward, avoiding the toys. He picks up the end of a table and drags it over to the side, revealing dirt. 'good thing they didn't concrete this, or this would be harder to do.' He crouches and places the mew aqua to the ground, it glows and sinks into the ground, the planet begins to glow.

"Well that wasn't hard at all, now was it?" Pai says aloud, "and I'm talking to myself, again." He turns around and starts leaving the celler, a black energy shoots towards him. "What the-"

A scream is heard above where Kish and Taruto are looking around.

"PAI!" They yell, running downstairs to where pai is lying in a pool of blood, black energy surrounding him.

"Pai, are you okay?" Kish asks.

"What happened?" Taruto asks, Pai's eyes shoot open when he hears their voices, his eyes showing terror.

"T-there's something wrong, the mew aqua- maybe it doesn't think I-" He tries to stand up, still looking freaked out, three figures run down the stairs. Their granpa, a girl in Pai's uniform but white and black, and a boy with blue hair with black and blue.

"Pai, we were coming to congradulate you on finishing the mission but- what happened?" the boy asks.

"Isaiah, Olive," He stares at them, "I- the mew aqua it-" He falls over on the ground.

"Pai!" they rush to help him.

~.~.~.~

"Oh dear, he isn't worthy," A boy says, he has light blue hair and white eyes, "well, as keeper of the mew aqua, none of them are. How dare my foolish sister allow them to live?" he looks over to a girl with light pink hair and open black eyes, a hole is ripped in her stomach, she's obviously dead. He twirls a wooden staff that has swirling gold around it, a clear crystal on the top of it, blood is dripping off the bottom. He licks it off.

"Tastes like a fruit salad, with tart jelly, pudding chunks, and a pie-quiche crust! With a side of salad and a drizzle of white chocolate and coffe!" He lets out an evil laugh.

"Yes, the elder Pai will die slowly of insanity, let's see, ooh! Quite the selection to choose from, I think I'll have fun scarring the purple one, you can't just add pomegranetes to strawberries, grapes, watermelon, coconut, bananas, and blueberries! Silly wolfie!" he wags his staff at an orb with the mews at a carnival on it, Zakuro is doing a shooting game to win a prize, which she gives to pudding. "I wonder if there's such a thing as a strawberry quiche… time to check out Earth to see if I can find one!" bat wings spread from his back, "Ta ta Abigail, don't worry, big brother will bring you back something, oh wait, YOU'RE DEAD!" he flies off, laughing his head off at his dead sister.

**Nick; this is an inlook on the darkness of your mind…**

**I know, it scares me sometimes.**

**Nick; who is this jerk?**

**The keeper of the mew aqua. You'll see how this ends later. And yeah, I killed Pai and Taruto's parents.**

**Moon; what about Kish's parents?**

**Well Kish's dad is a drunkard, who shot Kish's mother, who was forced to marry the drunkard. **

**Moon; you really are dark sometimes.**

**I know. So that's all for this chapter, see ya next chapter chickadees! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So Pai, how are you feeling?**

**Pai; I feel like my body is attacking itself and it gets worse when I think of-**

**No giving away the plot!**

**Pai; sorry about that**

**No problem! Now, disclaimer please!**

**Pai; She owns nothing, except for the strange mind that comes up with these things. **

**I know! Time to die- I mean begin!**

**Pai; what? **

_**Chapter two;**_

**Welcome back to the land of the living, Pai. **

Black eyes slowly slide open, they look around the room, and they slide shut once more.

'_Alright, let's start from the beginning, see what I can remember,'_ Pai thinks, lifting a weak arm to his forehead, '_My name is Pai Alexander Ikisatashi. I'm sixteen, or maybe seventeen, depending on how long I've been slipping in and out of consciousness. My parents both died in a fire when I was nine, as well as my newborn sister.' _His hand flies to his chest as a sharp wave of pain rips through his body, he begins breathing heavier. '_Calm down. Alright, I have two brothers, Kisshu is fourteen, considering that I haven't woken up during winter, and Kish's birthday is on November ninth. My other brother is Taruto Zachary Ikisatashi, and he's ten, or eleven. I don't know Kish's middle name, nor if he even has one. I should ask him. Taruto's birthday is the fifth of June, and mine is March fourteenth. That's why my name is Pai, as in the mathematical term. I live with my brothers, grandpa, and aunt. We went to earth to fight the mews. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro…' _

Pai pushes himself up to a sitting position, noting that his bed has a quilt he hasn't seen before. _'Zakuro… she was the one closest to my age. She was pretty- no. That doesn't describe her well. Deadly is accurate, she's kind of like fire, pretty to look at, but you can't get too close. Ugh, I sound like Kish talking about Ichigo!' _He pauses to chuckle, thinking of Kish talking about how he'd win Ichigo over by being a friend, then getting after she breaks up with the tree-hugger. '_No, I'm not that obsessed, she is interesting though.' _Pai puts his weight on the desk next to his bed; he had used this desk for a long time. A dent in the wood remains from when he was angry and threw a throwing knife from his belt in a random direction, it wound up hitting the desk. He walks over to the black dresser on the other side of the room, several pictures adorn the top of the desk, one is a woman with long purple hair like Pai's, and orange-gold eyes like Taruto's, and a Man with short brown hair and black eyes a shade or two darker than Pai's.

Pai grabs some clothes and makes sure the door is locked before getting changed, '_I've been half-dead for at least three weeks, considering I've discussed with my brothers my plans involving the droids which can work longer and harder than humans. Naturally, my grandpa would want to wait until everyone else's houses were built until building ours. My aunt is a tailor, and my grandpa is a leader of the government, no doubt he was put in charge of the country they formed.' _He pulls off his shirt after changing his pants and boxers, wincing when his arms go over his head, and pulls a dark grey shirt with buttons down the middle on one arm at a time. '_I'm the leader of the best warriors, only two are older than me. There are… twenty others? No, twenty-two, a few of them are mentors for the other groups. They're all around my age, one was thirteen when we left'_ he opens his door and takes in his surroundings.

A small grass yard is surrounded on all sides by a building in the shape of a 'u' there are about twenty rooms. To the right, past another door is a house with a sliding glass door. A girl with blonde hair and silver eyes along with a boy with brown hair with red tips, his head turned away from the door, are sitting in a living room with Kish and Taruto. A lady with dark purple hair and white eyes is leaning on the back of the dark brown couch where Kish and Taruto are sitting. '_Taking into account our cousins and other relatives, makes sense. Perhaps the mew mews would be interested in visiting Cyniclon.' _He walks to the door and slides it open, Taruto turns and suddenly Pai is being hugged.

"You're awake!" Taruto yells. Pai chuckles and gives his brother a small hug back.

"Yes, now let go, I'd like to stay awake, and I still have wounds on my chest," He replies. Taruto floats a bit back, letting go of his brother. "Good, so how long have I been asleep?"

"About a month," The blonde girl replies calmly, "There are now three countries, farms are being established, there's a government for all three, people are healthier, and the prisoners from before all died before they were going to be sent to the other side of the world with no way to teleport.

"Interesting," Pai says, thinking for a few seconds, "Hey aunt."

"Hey Pai, you have to be hungry, be right back!" She runs into another room.

"So… did I miss anything else?" Pai asks.

"Well, in general terms, the government was impressed by your droids, but claimed you clearly got the idea from Earth, sent someone there, realized they didn't have that technology yet, and gave you the patent rights," The girl responds, "They also had to give credit for your stations in space that cut the travel time from Earth to Cyniclon to four days. So yeah, you're still a credible inventor-guy."

"Ross, you know I meant with the others," Pai says to the blonde.

"Well Mathew is bi, and we caught him making out with another dude, Ruby, Nala, and Macy are, well they're them. Olivia and Isaiah are both in Seaborg, another country, Lacy and Travis are dating, and the rest are just being themselves."

"Good to know Will," Pai says calmly. He walks over to the couch and sits down, one leg bent under his other knee; he grabs his laptop (Black, with the symbol for pi on the center) and turns it on. He looks up at the others as the computer turns on. They sit there for a few seconds in a comfortable silence, the Spanish soap operas continuing on the television.

"Taruto, Kisshu," Pai starts, his brothers snap to attention, "You're leaving for Earth soon, aren't you?"

"Well…" Kish starts.

"We we're invited by the mew mews!" Taruto says, standing up, "Pudding gave me an e-mail address, and they asked us to come back to Earth to visit sometime!"

"When do you leave?" Pai asks.

"Next week…" Kish says, "We were waiting for you to wake up so we knew you were alright. You'll come with us to Earth wont you?"

"Kish, I would, but I can barely walk around, there's no way I'm going to Earth yet," Pai says, "so you two should go on ahead, and I'll join you on Earth in a month or so. I want to see how Cyniclon is doing, and see if I can improve on whatever they're doing."

"Aw," Taruto says, "You'll probably be here for a year!" Pai chuckles, and presses some buttons on his laptop, blueprints flash on screen.

"I swear I'll leave for Earth at two months max," Pai says, "That sound good?"

"Yeah, but cousin wants to come to Earth as well," Kish says.

"_Xander_ wants to go to Earth?" Pai asks, "Why?"

"He doesn't want you upstaging him," Taruto says.

"Alright, you realize someone who knows how to cook needs to go with you right?" Pai asks.

"Yeah, but you could just teach Taruto!" Kish says, "But not me, Gramps will kill me if I damage the house again."

"Again?" Pai asks, "When did you damage the house."

"I didn't damage the house!" Kish says, laughing nervously, "I definitely didn't crash your hoverboard prototype thing into the wall of your lab!" He slams his hands over his mouth as Pai glares at him.

"You WHAT?!" He stands up and Kish runs away, "Get back here!"

"And things are back to normal…" Ross says.

"Yep, Rossie, we have to go!" Will says, "We're going to be late." She nods and they leave, waving to Taruto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well, well," The keeper says, sitting in Café Mew Mew, watching the mew mews at work while eating a strawberry quiche. "How funny, I find a strawberry quiche in the heart of the mew mews. How interesting."

"Sir," Lettuce says timidly, "H-here's your hot cocoa." She hands him a purple mug filled with the liquid.

"Thank you, you shouldn't stutter, you're too pretty," He says smoothly, taking a sip from his mug. She blushes, then turns and walks away quickly. A smirk forms against his pale lips.

'_Shame she's so annoyingly shy, other than that, she was very much worthy of the power of mew aqua,' _ he thinks, admiring the fish-girl, '_hmm… I think I'll offer her the position of my queen. If she agrees, I may be willing to help her with her __**imperfection.**__ Yes, she will do quite nicely.' _ He listens into Lettuce and Pudding's conversation from across the room.

"So their cousin is joining them, and Pai has to stay back for a little while?" Lettuce asks Pudding.

"Yes Na no Da! He's a year older than you Na no DA!" Pudding says, rather loudly, Zakuro walks up to them.

"Why can't Pai come immediately?" Zakuro asks.

"Because he was injured Na no Da!" Pudding says, "Taru-Taru didn't give me any details, but it sounded bad."

'_Oh it is much more than bad,'_ Keeper things, '_Everything that makes him unworthy will cause him to feel like his wounds are being burned with boiling hot water, and salt sprinkled into the wounds. Wait… that doesn't sound right…'_

"I see… wonder how, must be bad, after all it's Pai we're talking about." Zakuro turns on her heel and heads over to another table, dropping the conversation. Pudding and Lettuce follow suit.

"I think I need to do a little research on this cousin of theirs, might be interesting…" he rises from his chair, leaving the money on the table. "I hate doing research though, wish I could make Pai do it, but that wouldn't work." He walks into a secluded part of the forest and his bat wings shoot from his back and he heads off, already planning. "Yes, this will be fun, and Abigail won't be able to stop me this time!" He lets out a laugh, and opens a portal to a beautiful white world, stepping through, he kicks Abigail's dead body down some stairs, and it lands in a small fountain. "Let's begin." He sinks into a black chair, and powers up an orb of energy, showing a boy with red hair and bright orange eyes, he's laughing next to Pai, who's glaring at him. The keeper sits back to watch, lazily eyeing the boy, who is dressed in black and white, and his short hair is spiked slightly.

**Yay! I updated! **

**Pai; should I be concerned about all the not-main characters who are appearing?**

**Nah, they're not important, well, other than your cousin I guess. Just needed some people for you to know**

**Pai; alright, so long as you're not going to introduce too many new people.**

**Right! That isn't going to happen, at least in this story. **

**Pai; wait what do you mean-**

**SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back~**

**Pai; ugh… my head hurts.**

**Ibuprofen? **

**Pai; thank you, Cyniclon is really nice now, I should be finished pretty soon- What was that…**

**An explosion, now do the disclaimer. **

**Pai; *sighs* she owns nothing, I'm going to go fix that.**

_**Chapter 3;**_

**Join me. **

"Hey mew mews, are you here?" Taruto shouts, walking through the pink café.

"Maybe they're not here, it is Saturday." Kish says, shrugging. A tall boy with red hair in a ponytail and golden eyes stands behind Kish, glancing around the café.

"This is so girly, I thought you guys were beaten by noble warriors." The redhead chides.

"Well, this is a cover, no one would expect warriors to be in- ACK!" Taruto falls backwards as a yellow blur tackles him.

"TARU-TARU YOU'RE BACK NA NO DA!" Pudding shouts, hugging Taruto around his chest.

"H-hi Pudding…" He stammers, his face turning bright red. The redhead chuckles and Taruto snaps at him, "Shut up Xander!"

"I missed you Taru-Taru!" Pudding says, sitting back, still on Taruto's legs.

"I missed you two… get off my legs," he mutters, she stands up and he uses plants to push himself up.

"I thought I smelled something," Ryou says, sneering at the three people, "What the heck happened to Pai's hair?"

"I am in no ways Pai! I'm much more handsome and better than he is!" Xander yells, taking a step towards Ryou.

"Um… are you Xander?" Lettuce asks, stepping behind Xander and tapping him on his shoulder. Her hair is cut to her shoulders and hangs out of her normal braids.

"Huh?" He turns around, then smirks, "Yes, and you would be?" he bends over to be face-to-face with Lettuce, who blushes a little.

"Lettuce… nice to meet you," She holds out her hand, he shakes it, then smirks again.

"You're the mermaid right?" She nods. "I'll call you that instead, okay Mermaid?"

"Y-yeah…" She blushes bright red.

"Oh great, all we're missing is the purple haired jerk," Mint says, walking past Xander and Lettuce. She bumps into someone and falls down.

"Oops, sorry about that!" a black haired boy extends his hand to her, "I'm Aokara, nice to meet you. Sorry about knocking you over, I woke up late and Kisshu and Taruto didn't wake me up!"

"But Kish was supposed to wake you up!" Xander says.

"I got distracted…" Kish says.

"With what, picking out your outfit?" Taruto scoffs. Kisshu looks down at his baggy tee-shirt and jeans.

"Hey!"

Aokara snickers, helping Mint up. "You didn't tell me your name."

"I'm Mint." She says, snatching her hand back, Aokara smiles like an idiot. Zakuro walks past them, rolling her eyes.

"Hi guys, nice to see you when you're not trying to take over the planet," She smiles to show she's joking, "So what exactly is it with Pai that's making him stay? It sounds like he's avoiding us.

"Well, when we used the mew aqua to save our planet, somehow it attacked him I think, so he was in and out of consciousness for three and a half weeks. But we figured out how to use his building robots, so there are houses and things now." Taruto says from his spot sitting next to Pudding on a table.

"So wait, these GIRLS are the warriors who beat you? I thought that Pai would at least be able to take out a few girls, after all, it's not like they're stronger than any of us!" Xander comments, Zakuro whips around and launches at him, in a flash he's on the ground, her heel digging into his spine as she twists his arm backwards.

"What was that about us being weak?" She asks.

"HOW DID PAI NOT DIE!?" He shouts, "Ow, ow, ow, let me go, please I'm sorry!" She lets go of his arm and steps off of him.

"Oh look, Zakuro didn't take her medicine today…" Ichigo says, standing next to Zakuro, she's instantly hugged by Kish.

"Koneko-chan!" He half-yells, hugging her.

"Hi Kish…" She says, he freezes and gives her a look, not letting go.

"You take pills? What for?" Taruto asks.

"Oh, no, I don't, but Ichigo doesn't seem to accept that I would be crazy." Zakuro says, turning to face Taruto, a few scars run across her eye.

"When'd you get a cool scar?" Taruto asks.

"A while ago, it's been covered in make-up. So now I know who Xander is, who are you?" She points at Aokara.

"I'm Aokara! I sort of decided to come at last minute." Aokara says.

"So, are you all ready to see Tokyo from the ground?" Mint asks.

"Yes!" Kish says.

"Then let's go," Zakuro says, grabbing a black and white backpack from a chair and slinging it over her shoulder, she leads them out the door.

~.~.~.~

"Pai, what the heck are you doing?" Ross asks, stepping down the spiral steps of a basement, various robots, mechanical parts, and tools are scattered around, blueprints are pinned all over a board, blocking the entire board. Pai is hovering over a machine, he turns to reveal a spot of oil streaked on his cheek.

"Oh hi Ross! Well, after the 'council' decided I shouldn't be allowed to help because I'm apparently too injured to do anything, which so long as I can walk and pick up things I'm fine, I've been bored. And the other day my grandpa mentioned a variety of coffee unlike the ones on Earth has been found and it grows rapidly, so we'll have cheap coffee pretty soon. Then I realized I don't know how to make coffee without a coffee maker, so I made a talking coffee maker!" He shuts the panel on the machine he was working on and holds it up, it has what looks like a curly mustache. "It's French!"

"'Alo, you filthy pigs, what would 'ou like?" the coffee maker says.

"I named it Claude." Pai says, giving a smile that makes him look much younger.

"You made a talking coffee maker… did you make any others?" Ross asks.

"Yes, like ten. The strange thing is that I don't even like coffee, but it can make hot chocolate too. It can't make eggnog though, so that's a downside."

"Do you have a British one?" Ross asks. Pai moves over to a table where there are more coffeemakers. He picks up on that looks like it's made of gears.

"This one, I didn't think it quite fit my kitchen, but it'd look good in your house." Pai says, handing it to her.

"Yes," She hisses, "Thank you Pai!" She turns it on.

"''ello love, 'ow may I help you today?" It asks in a British accent.

"Any reason why you've come down to my lab?" Pai asks, wiping his face off.

"Oh, Will told me to ask you if you want to go to the monthly market day in half an hour. We came up with it last month; it's basically a large market with dancing and music." She messes with the robot. "Does this put milk in for you?"

"Yeah, I'll go so long as I don't have to dance, and yes, it makes your coffee for you." Pai says, "Rather improved design, don't you think?"

"Yes. Come on, we have half an hour and your clothes are covered in oil." Ross says.

"So they are, I wonder if oil comes out of clothes easily…" Pai says, following her up the stairs.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"So, you guys are gone for two months, and your people have a government, two countries, people are already working on farms and such, and everyone is living peacefully?" Ichigo asks, looking at Kisshu.

"Well, it's not as if they were sitting around, they were prepared to move to a better place, and we just provided that place. Besides Pai, everyone is healthier. That and Pai has building drones." He replies casually, "Hey, why did you let me hug you?"

"Oh…" She looks at her feet, and Kisshu reaches for her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Well, Zakuro saw Aoyama with a girl with his tongue down her throat. Turns out the nice personality was a side effect of Deep Blue's nice self, or that's what Zakuro thinks at least."

"And I'm right; after all Deep Blue's true self is right here!" Zakuro says. She points at Aokara, who looks scared.

"You sound like Pai when he wins an argument," Taruto says.

"H-how did you…" Aokara stutters, staring at Zakuro.

"Wolves have a strong sense of smell, everyone has a unique smell, and I got close enough to Deep Blue to memorize his scent. You smell like him, only with the added smell of peppermint." Taruto opens his mouth and she cuts him off. "And before you ask the obvious question, you smell like cinnamon, Kish smells like guy smell and soup, Pai, at least last time I saw him, smells like licorice and apples, also machinery, it's strange."

"What about me, crazy lady?" Xander asks.

"Booze and Axe body spray, disgusting. Ichigo smells like strawberries, Lettuce like the ocean, Mint laundry, and Pudding like bananas."

"Hey!" Xander says, Lettuce giggles and he looks depressed, "Not nice Mermaid. Mermaid?" He turns, Lettuce stands there, frozen in the middle of the park, she mutters something, then screams and falls over. "Mermaid!" Xander runs forward and catches her, trying to wake her up. The mews run over, and Lettuce closes her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sorry about that, Lettuce," Keeper says, standing behind Lettuce in an empty void, his hands on her shoulders, and his mouth next to her ear.

"W-who… oh, Keeper…" Lettuce mutters, "I think I'm being carried by Xander, he seems nice. He does smell like alcohol though. Kish mentioned something about Pai finding a way of making the brain not respond to alcohol."

"Ah yes, him. I want you to join me. I'm going to take back the mew aqua, and make you my queen, if you'll join me. I'll help you with your…_ imperfection_ as well."

"Imperfection… oh, my stutter… I'm just a little shy, I suppose it's an imperfection. But joining you… maybe, can I think on it Keeper? You've been talking to me for only a week, it's a big choice…"

"Alright, a week it is, I'll leave you be, I have to overview Pai anyways." Keeper's smirk becomes a scowl as he says the words.

"Pai? Are you making sure he's alright?" Lettuce asks.

"Yes, I am. See you later, Lettuce." He lets go of her shoulders and she falls through the void, "Now, I should steal one of those coffee makers!" He turns and leaves the void.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Lettuce cracks open her eyes to see the bottom of Xander's face, looking up at someone, he's talking at a rapid speed, his arms are supporting her, one behind her shoulders, one across her waist, her head is against his shoulder, her body against his arms and one of his legs.

"X-xander?" Lettuce croaks.

"Mermaid! Are you alright? You just passed out randomly!" Xander says, lifting her shoulders slightly and giving her shoulder a squeeze, he smiles a little.

"You freaked us out," Zakuro says, standing a little ways away.

"Alright, so why did Pudding call me, and why is Lettuce on the ground?" Ryou asks, walking behind Lettuce. Lettuce stands up and swirls around on him, her hands in fist, and her back straight.

"I'm perfectly fine, and even if I weren't it's none of your business!" She grabs Xander's hand and drags him, "Come on, I thought we were getting ice-cream."

"Yeah…" Xander says, he waits until Ryou goes back inside, then smiles a wide smile, "Wow, Mermaid, I didn't know you had it in you, that was pretty cool." Lettuce stumbles and lets go of his hand to grab her arm. Her face turns bright red.

"Neither did I…" She continues on, "So Zakuro, where's this shop?"

~.~.~.~.~.~

"This is nice," Pai says, standing in front of a fountain, the sun is setting and dozens of paper lanterns have been lit around a market area and are hung on strings. People are walking around, saying hi to Pai, they seem to fear and respect him, Will, and Ross, who are all sitting on the fountain.

"I know, I'm going to get a snack for us, maybe a drink, be right back," Ross says, standing up and walking towards the stands.

"So I'm guessing you still like Ross, and she likes you, but she won't admit it?" Pai asks.

"Yeah, but she will eventually."

"Why not just tell her?" Pai asks.

"Because then she'll deny having feelings for me." Will says, falling back and draping himself over the edge, some girls walk by and giggle as he smiles at them, then rush away.

"Maybe if you didn't flirt with girls she'd actually admit it." Pai says, taking a handful of water and throwing it at Will.

"Hey!" Will sits up and splashes Pai, they get into a water fight until Ross comes back.

"Uh… Pai, my sister wants to see you, but she's in Seaborg. So you're free for another month." Ross says, "She told me to kiss you, but that will never happen."

"Good, and I'll be on my way to earth by then, if I feel up to it, I couldn't stand another attack from, excuse me for saying this, my stalker." Pai says, shoving Will's head under water, then pulling it up.

"Fine! You win!" Will says.

"I don't mind, she stalks you, here, eat up. We need to discuss Earth anyways, I want to hear about the other two mews, Mint and Zakuro." Ross sits down, and they begin a conversation.

**Well, no deaths yet.**

**Pai; well, that was easy, wait what?**

**Oh, nothing, anyways, see you next chapter!**


End file.
